A Little Love
by rikananami
Summary: Aku mencintaimu dan kaupun mencintaiku, sesederhana itu. Cinta yang tulus dan hanya kita berdua yang tahu. / Songfic / AU / Mind to RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**A Little Love** by **Fiona Fung**

_AU, dll_

_My 1__st__ Songfic, enjoy! ;;)_

_._

.

**A Little Love**

_by : rika nanami_

.

.

Kau begitu mengagumkan untukku. Kau adalah seorang pemuda yang baik dan jenius. Dan kau juga tampan dengan rambut mencuat dan mata yang berkilat. Kau selalu tahu apapun yang kuinginkan. Kau lebih terkenal daripada diriku. Kaupun lebih banyak tahu daripada diriku. Dan tentu kau lebih kuat daripada diriku, karena itu kau selalu melindungiku. Kapanpun, bagaimanapun, dimanapun, kau selalu menolongku. Apapun masalahku, serumit apapun masalahku, kau selalu tahu dan beritahukan jalan keluarnya.

Sementara diriku hanya seorang gadis yang tak terlalu pintar dan biasa saja, tidak cantik dan seksi. Pemuda tampan sepertimu sangatlah dipertanyakan jika berjalan bersamaku, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah jambu dan tubuh yang kecil. Tapi kau selalu tak peduli tentang itu. Kau mengapit lenganku dengan santai didepan banyak gadis lain yang menatapku dengan garang, seakan-akan aku adalah santapan mereka yang harus mereka koyak kemudian menelannya bulat-bulat. Aku jadi takut sendiri.

Dan kau mengetahui tentang banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui. Kau menjelaskan padaku apapun yang kutanyakan. Kau mengajarkan apapun yang ingin kupelajari. Kau menunjukan padaku apapun yang ingin kulihat. Kau menyimpan banyak hal dan cerita ibarat laut yang menyimpan banyak kekayaan dan rahasia. Itulah dirimu. Aku bangga bisa berada didekatmu.

Kau yang memegang kesempurnaan dan aku hanya kepingan kecil saat berada disampingmu. Sasuke Uchiha, kau adalah pahlawanku, kau segalanya untukku. Aku Sakura Haruno, si gadis biasa yang mencintaimu dengan sangat. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, mungkin kau mencintaiku, tapi mungkin saja hanya menganggapku sebagai adik. Yang jelas, akulah yang mencintaimu.

.

/oOo/

.

Saat kita berdua berjalan pulang setelah misa natal di gereja. Kita berjalan di bawah butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Malam natal yang indah karena salju telah turun. Kau berhenti tiba-tiba dan melilitkan sebuah syal di leherku. Aku menatap matamu dengan ragu. Matamu yang sering memperlihatkan tatapan angkuh tapi kini berubah menjadi sayu. _Emerald_-ku terjerat oleh kilatan _onyx_-mu. Kau terlihat lebih tampan pada jarak lima sentimeter seperti ini. Hembusan napasmu membuat seluruh wajahku menghangat. Sampai akhirnya kau membuka mulutmu dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, "_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura_," pernyataan singkat itu membuktikan bahwa kau membalas perasaanku. Aku begitu bahagia dan merasa begitu sempurna. Aku mencintaimu dan kaupun mencintaiku, sesederhana itu. Cinta yang tulus dan hanya kita berdua yang tahu.

Kau masih berada sangat dekat di depanku. Sejurus kemudian kau memegang tengkukku dan menarik diriku lebih dekat lagi padamu. Sampai akhirnya kita tak memiliki jarak sedikitpun. Bibirmu menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Menghangatkan pipiku di bawah hujan salju. Ciuman di bawah butiran salju yang turun di malam natal. Ciuman hangat yang lembut. Ciuman dari seseorang yang sangat kucintai sejak lama. Ciuman yang sederhana. Ciuman yang menyatukan segalanya dengan mudah.

Kemudian ciuman itu berakhir dan aku menghambur ke dalam pelukanmu. Hanya kaulah yang bisa membuatku merasa bahagia seperti saat ini. Dan hanya kaulah yang membuatku mengenal cinta. Mengenal persahabatan dan mengenal kehidupan. Kau merengkuh tubuhku, menghangatkanku dari dinginnya hawa musim dingin ini. Pelukan yang sederhana. Pelukan yang menciptakan kehangatan bersama.

Sampai akhirnya kau mengelurkan sebuah kado. Aku tahu ini adalah malam untuk berbagi kado. Kau tersenyum dan menyodorkan kado itu padaku sambil berkata, "_Bukalah_," perintahmu segera kulakukan dan rasanya seperti mimpi saat melihat benda bersinar di dalam kotak kado yang kau berikan. Sebuah liontin berbentuk bunga sakura yang berukirkan namaku di tengahnya. SA-KU-RA, dalam tulisan katakana. Aku terharu dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu. Kau begitu membuatku merasa teristimewa. Kado natal ini adalah kado natal paling indah yang pernah kuterima. Kado yang sederhana. Kado yang akan selalu kukenang selamanya.

Malam natal terindah yang pernah kulewati. Bersamamu, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau berada di dekatku, bersamaku, melindungiku, mengajariku, dan segalanya. Sudah lama, sudah lama sekali. Mengenalmu adalah takdir terindah yang pernah kudapatkan. Segala sesuatu yang sederhana. Sesuatu yang selalu kita lakukan bersama adalah kenangan kita.

.

/oOo/

.

Ada kalanya kau membuatku menangis, itu wajar karena tak semua manusia luput dari kesalahpahaman. Saat kau memarahiku karena kesalahpahaman di antara kita. Saat kau melihatku di kedai ramen bersama Naruto. Kau mengira aku mengkhianatimu, tentu saja semuanya salah paham. Aku tak pernah mencintai siapapun kecuali dirimu, keluargaku, dan Penciptaku. Dan kaupun sadar bahwa semuanya salah paham.

Lalu kau berusaha menghiburku, membuatku untuk tersenyum kembali setelah kejadian itu. Kau meminta maaf karena telah menuduhku. Kau mengajakku pergi kencan ke taman rekreasi di pusat kota pada akhir minggu. Kau membawaku berada di atas _roller coaster_, bianglala, kuda putar, dan segala wahana yang tersedia di taman rekreasi ini. Kau memberiku gulali yang warnanya sama dengan rambutku. Kau memakaikanku topi-topi lucu. Kau memotretku dengan tiba-tiba dan akhirnya kita berfoto bersama. Kau membuatku tersenyum hari ini. Kau memang selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum.

Kau selalu ada untukku, disaat aku membutuhkanmu. Dan aku juga selalu berusaha ada untukmu saat kau membutuhkanku. Tak ada paksaan apapun. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berarti untukmu dan selamanya ada di dekatmu. Dan kau membuatku merasakan seperti apa memiliki cinta sejati.

Kau selalu di sisiku, tak pernah sekalipun berubah. Kau sudah melamarku dan aku menerimamu. Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia. Seperti dongeng yang berakhir dengan bahagia. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan sama halnya denganmu, kau selalu ada di sisiku, selamanya. Dan aku tak ingin mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' padamu sekalipun.

.

/oOo/

.

Kehidupan setelah pernikahan kita sepertinya tak berjalan lancar. Seorang gadis pirang mengganggu pernikahan kita. Kau membuatku menangis dan membuatku hampir berlari ke pengadilan untuk menceraikanmu. Aku terlalu lelah melihat tingkahmu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kau lebih sering berada di kantor dan saat pulang ke rumah kau selalu memarahiku. Sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui bahwa kau melakukan itu karena pekerjaan di kantor sedang rumit ditambah memikirkan diriku yang selalu mengintrogasi dirimu saat pulang ke rumah. Kau hanya penat saat itu. Sampai akhirnya kau menyesal dan meminta maaf padaku. Aku juga menyesal terlalu cepat menuduh seseorang. Gadis pirang itu hanyalah sekretaris baru di kantormu yang menggantikan sekretaris lamamu yang sedang cuti hamil.

Kau membuatkanku sebuah pesta pernikahan di vila megah yang kau sewa semalaman khusus untuk pesta pernikahan kita. Kau mengundang keluarga, rekan kerja, dan teman-teman dekat kita. Pesta yang sangat meriah dan menyenangkan. Ini pesta pernikahan yang pertama untuk kita. Baru saja setahun umur pernikahan kita, sangat muda sekali. Banyak hal yang kadang membuat hubungan di antara kita renggang, namun kau selalu bisa membalikkan segalanya berubah menjadi normal kembali dan membuatku tersenyum.

Aku menciummu saat puncak acara ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Pipiku memerah karena kau tiba-tiba membalas ciumanku. Berciuman untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Ciuman yang melambangkan rasa sayang di antara kita. Dan ciuman yang mengikat hubungan kita selamanya.

Terima kasih untuk semua cinta yang selalu kau berikan padaku. Sejak pertama mengenalmu dan selalu berada di dekatmu aku selalu merasa bahagia, sampai sekarang semuanya masih sama. Kau selalu membuatku merasa selalu dicintai.

Aku mencintamu, mencintai suamiku, mencintai Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

**/FIN/**

.

.

A/N :

Ini fic pertama saya. Kalo banyak janggalnya silahkan kritik di kotak review :D

Lagunya bagus, lebih enak kalo baca ini sambil dengerin lagunya huehehehe. Okay, **mind to RnR**? ;;)

.

**12:36 PM**


End file.
